Final Fantasy X3 : Lost Summoners
by personified x fate
Summary: Main characters Cid [Son of Rikku and Gippal] and Kaioh [Mysterious, adopted daughter to Lulu and Wakka] are running a project to bring back Summoners in a whole new way all to save Spira from the rising death tolls and fiend manefistation. Old characters
1. Chapter 1

INTRO

The small, waking footsteps of a young girl were left in the warm, summer sands of Besaid's beaches. The tiny trail leads from the opening in the cliffs, to the small ruins atop an over hang. The young girl, garbed in a more... Traditional style of clothing, sat atop the small overhanging cliff, her back against one of the many pillars that scattered the ruins.

Short, dark hair nestled around the girl, Kaioh's, jaw line, teasing against her sun-kissed skin. The baby pink, sakura blossom printed yukata clung around her legs, wrapping around her body as a salty breeze swept by. Interjecting with another, stronger breeze, coming straight towards her, going against the natural current of the wind... Closing one eye slightly, she hid one of her Amethyst orbs, taking a hand against her cheek. A streak of red in the horizon, and she knew what it had to be-- The airship, known as the Celsius.

Of course, the 13 year old had never seen the ship before, but had heard many stories from her "aunt", High Summoner Yuna. The Daughter of High Summoner Braska. And the creator of the Eternal Calm. A crafty name given to the ex-summoner, ex-sphere hunter when she was only 18... That was her more formal title, anyways.

Standing up, Kaioh brushed the sand off her dress, and stared at the incoming airship. Apparently, it'd been months since the airship had landed on the beaches of Besaid. And in the few months Kaioh had lived on Besaid with her foster mother and father, Lulu and Wakka, and her foster brother, Vidina, she had never seen the machina. Kaioh slowly began working her way down the small cliff-- Before a strong gust of wind, coming from the Celsius of course, had swept her off her feet, literally, sending her rolling down the cliff's side. Small yells and squeaks came from the youth, until she finally landed face first in the sand.

Coughing and sputtering, Kaioh pushed her palms into the warm sand, looking to the Celsius; which had landed halfway on the beach, halfway on the sands. Covering her face with a forearm, Kaioh looked away as the sand began swirling around the airship. Yet, once she heard the sound of the airship's hangar opening, she automatically darted her eyes back; Towards two figures... One was three-fourths of the height of the other.

From what of her sight was left, Kaioh could tell the shorter one was a boy, the other a woman-- The woman she recognized from a visit a while back. It was Rikku, of the Machina Faction. A naturally blonde haired, green eyed, quirky Al Bhed woman.

Standing up slowly, she could see Rikku holding an arm up to her head, then dashing towards Kaioh. "Kaioh? Kaioh? Is that you! Omigod, are you alright!" she asked worryingly, helping Kaioh up and dusting her off. The young girl nodded, rubbing the sand off her face. "Um, yeah. I'm fine... It's nice to see you again, Lady Rikku." Rikku smiled, and tucked a lock of hair behind Kaioh's ear. "Good to hear. And how many times do I hafta tell you to just call me Rikku? Auntie even? My SON doesn't even call me 'Lady Rikku'. Speaking of... Cid!" she shouted, turning around, only to have her long, blonde braids hit Kaioh's forehead slightly. "Eto..." she murmured, blinking a few times before seeing the approaching boy-- Apparently Rikku's son. Cid?

A begrudging look was set on the boy's face-- Yet, by his looks, he only seemed a little bit older than Kaioh herself. Slightly tousled, spiked, blonde hair rested on the boy's head, his eyes hidden by a pair of goggles. He looked stressed in his odd, Al-bhed clothing. It definitely wasn't suited for the heat. Rikku held a hand out to her son, holding Kaioh by the shoulder. "Kaioh, I'd like you to meet my son-- Cid. He's going to be staying with you, your brother, and parents." she said, that classical smile set upon her face.

Kaioh's eyes went wide, and she just paused for a moment. "Huh? Staying with us? Wh--" before she could finish, Cid cut her off. "What! Why! I didn't think you were serious! You're not REALLY going to make me stay on this hellish spit of an island, do you! I'm boiling already!" he complained, receiving a harsh look from his mother. "Cid, watch your language! And of course I am. Your father and I are going to be gone excavating Machina in unknown territory-- You, mister, CANNOT go. Don't bother to even ask. Now, I'm going to go see some people. Kaioh, would you be kind enough to escort my son to your guys' place?" she asked, looking down at Kaioh. Her voice held the finer grammatical tone, but her overall vocalization and manner of speech was rather pleading and childish.

A small cough came from Kaioh's form, as she slipped up her yukata sleeve again, fumbling with the obi. "Umm, sure... I mean-- Yes, of course." she nodded, taking a small glance at the boy. With those goggles on, she couldn't tell what kind of expression he had on-- Except by his lips. They were pressed thin, in a tight line. Balling up his fists, he shoved them into his pockets, mumbling all the while. Rikku nodded with thanks, and hugged her son. "Be good, Cid." with that, she planted a small kiss on his cheek, and walked off towards the entrance to Besaid's village. Cid's lips formed into a frown, and he rubbed at his cheek--as if to wipe away the kiss. A small smile came from Kaioh, and she hid it behind her sleeved hand.

Quirking a brow, Cid looked over to the girl, and then back to her mother-- Once Rikku was gone, he waved to Kaioh. "Ok, nice meeting yah and all, but I gotta go. C-yah." he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets, walking off to the airship. His dialect and mannerisms while speaking were short and sweet, and a bit hastened by his anxiety to leave Besaid.

Blinking a few times, Kaioh timidly took about... Two steps towards him before she stopped. "But, your mother just said--" Cid waved a hand to silence her. "Never mind what my mom said. I'm going home, and that's that. I'm not staying on this spit of island for that long. C-yah around... Or maybe not." His tone was aggravated; the mood he set off was... Snippy. Cross. Kaioh opened her mouth to say something, but stopped... Then opened her mouth again, and stopped again. Biting down on her bottom lip, Kaioh looked around, and sighed. Great, he was walking away-- Just... walking away. She was supposed to escort him to her place! Ah, what was she supposed to do now? Blehh. Taking a few more steps upon following Cid, Kaioh began to open her mouth-- Before she was interrupted with her own wide eyed stare. What she WAS going to say was replaced with a shout. "Look OUT!" she yelled, and broke off into a sprint towards Cid.


	2. Chapter 2

STRAY MACHINA

A vivid churning in the fine sand alarmed both Kaioh and Cid, making them stumble backwards. Cid brushed a hand through his golden locks of hair, to move them away from his goggle-shielded eyes. "What the hell is THAT!" he exclaimed quizzically, crab walking backwards, over to Kaioh. The machina that had drawn itself from the beach sands stood at a standard, 4' height for a machina, its form looking that of an over grown crab with giant, vice pincers.

Kaioh sighed and muttered very lightly under her breath, looking to Cid. "It's the stray machina some guy named... eto... Shinra, I think? Yeah, he was creating some machina for the island... But this one went rogue, I suppose." Cid piffed, and stood to his feet, placing a hand on his equipped belt. "Feh. Shinra? The loser probably screwed up in creating it. Now it's probably a vagrant AI..." he said, drawing a raised brow from Kaioh. Shaking his head, he just looking away, gripping a grenade in his hand. "Anyways... Step back, girl. I'll take care of it."

Scowling, Kaioh stood next to Cid, dragging her right foot behind her. In a loose stance, she faced him. "I can help too, y'know." she said firmly, drawing two daggers from the obi of her yukata. Where they'd originated from, Kaioh would never say. Shaking his head, Cid pulled the tab from the grenade off with his teeth. "Whatever." he said through clenched jaws, chucking the grenade at the crab-like machina. An explosion of fire, and a mechanical hiss rose from the crab, its attention drawn to the two. Eyebrows raised, Cid held another grenade. "It didn't go down?" Kaioh piffed in a mock fashion. "Of course it didn't." with that, she set loose to her obi, letting it slip down her body. Underneath, she wore a pair of shorts, and a sleeveless, stomach baring, holster top, and a pair of sandals. The little outfit was classified as a definite FFantasy design, with multiple chords and embroidery embracing her youthfully toned limbs. A few belts and buckles were strapped here and there... It almost makes you wonder how on earth she wore the yukata over it all. And comfortably...

Dashing over to the machina, Kaioh conjured a spell, sparks of electricity forming around her arms and daggers. Both daggers brought up to the left side of her head, Kaioh spun to launch a spinning, crescent slash across the machina's front.

Staggering, the machina took a few rickety steps backwards, sand brushing off its mechanical armor. Two gashes in its front exposed loose wires and what-not. An angry hiss came from the crab. Launching itself high in the air with powerful legs, the crab landed right in front of...Cid, and brought up a giant pincer to slash at him. Cid's mouth opened wide in a gasp, but he was too late to react-- A thin slash across his chest, and he fell over, yelling in alarmed pain. Kaioh, looking back, gasped, and ran past the machina, over to Cid. "Hey, you okay!" She asked, kneeling by him.

Cid nodded, and panted, clutching one hand over his chest wound. "Y-yeah, I'm fine... Here, use this-- Plant it inside the machina." he said, handing Kaioh a lightning gem. Kaioh nodded, taking the gem. Note: Since lightning is a machina's weakness, this would've done major damage... o.O Tucking her daggers away, Kaioh rolled over to one side of the crab, then behind it. Racing her way up the machina's slick back, Kaioh grabbed a hold around one of its pincer joints, jamming the lightning gem into the gash she'd made earlier. A loud hiss came from the crab machina again, and it grabbed a hold of Kaioh from behind, and flung her. With a cry, she hit the sands hard, lying still for a moment.

A wave of static electricity filled the air of the beach, causing Cid to tumble over as well. Running over to Kaioh, he covered her with his arms and chest, using one of his forearms to shield his head. At that moment, the machina exploded. Cid grunted slightly when a piece of scrap metal thumped against his back, feeling the heat of the exploding pieces whirl past him. Kaioh fluttered her eyes open, looking up at Cid's face. She couldn't see much with those great goggles in the way, but she knew he was in pain. "Eiyah!" she cried, trying to wiggle away from under him. Cid placed his forearm in front of her so that she couldn't move, and just shook his head.

At that point, others had come, in reaction to all the noise. A faint shout of Cid and Kaioh's names could be heard, and they grew louder as the others approached more quickly. Looking to the side, Cid saw a woman he slightly recognized-- His mother's friend, Lulu. The dark haired woman ran to them, 3, long braids trailing behind her. "Kaioh!" she cried, stepping in front of the two, despite the flying pieces of debris. Glancing over her shoulder, Lulu saw the electrifying machina, bolts of lightning reaching its core. With a wave of her hand, an erupting flame was summoned by the black magess. With an almost intensifying roar, the fire created a shield around them, devouring any debris that threatened to hurt Kaioh or Cid. Never in his life did Cid think that fire alone could make such noise.

A man, with light blonde hair, took a few timid steps back when he caught up with Lulu, along with the red/orange haired islander next to him. "Whoa! Hey, Wakka! We gotta do something with that machina!" he said, running a hand through his hair. The other man, Wakka, stood there, arms crossed. "No, just let Lu handle it. We can't touch that thing without getting fried, yah?" he said in his islander's accent, waving a hand in front of his face absent mindedly.

The blonde haired guy, Tidus, nodded. "Alright. Hope they'll be o-- Gweh!" Tidus fell over quite soundly into the sand, as the force of a bullet train hit him. "CID!" came the frantic shouts of Rikku, as she charged over to her son. Yuna didn't fall too far behind, but she stopped to kneel down next to Tidus. "Oh! Are you alright?" Tidus nodded, spitting out some sand. "Gross..." he said simply, almost child-like.

Rikku slid on her knees to crouch next to Cid, wrapping her arms around him. "Cid! Oh my God, Cid! Are you alright!" she asked frantically, gaining a muffled "Yeh" from Cid. Looking to Kaioh, Rikku ran a hand through her hair. "Kaioh, are you ok?" she asked as Kaioh slowly sat up. "Nnn... I'm... I'm fine..." she said, brushing the sand off herself. The warmed looks of the young mother made her cheeks flush.

Looking to Cid, her eyes widened. "Cid! Your chest!" she exclaimed. Cid winced slightly, and leaned back. "I'm fine... No, mom, don't touch it!" he cried, as Rikku took a cloth and pressed it tightly against him. "Don't be silly. We have to make sure the blood doesn't keep flowing." She insisted, her eye brows furrowed into her deep, emerald eyes. Slowly, Lulu's fire devoured any debris that threatened. When that was all settled, everyone ran to the youths. "Kaioh! Kaioh! You're gonna be okay, yah!" Wakka shouted, scooping her up in his arms. The thirteen year old coughed a dry cough, rubbing her eyes with one hand. Looking up at her foster father, she sighed, letting her cheek hit his broad chest.


	3. Chapter 3

HEALING GRATITUDE

By the time Kaioh had woken up again, she was in her room-- Lying on the padded floor instead of swinging in her hammock. Blinking a few times, Kaioh looked around, licking her chapped lips; wincing as the skin splintered on her top lip, flushing a coppery taste on the tip of her tongue.

Was everything that happened just a dream? She couldn't quite tell. Rubbing her tender eyes, she glanced about, slowly rising to her feet. The outfit she had been wearing was replaced with white garbs that covered her from wrist to ankle. A quizzical look upon her face, Kaioh quietly made her way out of the tent, peeking outside. She saw her mother and father, and Rikku. Cid was no where in sight.

Her brother, Vidina, was found juggling a blitz ball with his knees... His appearance was nearly dead on with his father's. Almost. Same bone structure, yet slightly slimmer, like his mother. His eyes were the color of warm honey, and his hair was just like his father's in color, only cut and styled into a more feathery, spiked manner. It didn't come to a point like some crazy oompa-loompa...

Quietly approaching her father, rubbing a sleepy eye again, she whispered, "...Dad...?" Surprised and relieved, Wakka quickly swept Kaioh up into his arms, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "Kaioh! Oh, I'm so glad you're alright, yah? Did you get enough rest? Yah, yah?" Kaioh replied with a small nod, feeling like a toddler in her father's big arms, regardless of her age. Lulu ran her delicate fingers across Kaioh's jaw line, and gave a smile. "That's good to hear. You've been sleeping for a good fourteen hours, so I was wondering when you'd wake up." She said, making Kaioh gape.

"I slept for that long...?" Slow nods came from each of the adults. Pausing for a minute, she thought... Then looked to Rikku. "Is Ci-- Is your son alright, Auntie Rikku?" She asked, mixing Rikku's two favorite titles for herself into one. Smiling, Rikku gave Kaioh's forehead a careful peck. "Yeah, he's fine. He got a cut on his chest, but he'll be fine. He's probably awake now in his tent. If you wanna go see him, he'll be in the back." Nodding, Kaioh motioned for Wakka to let her down.

Giving her mother and father a heartfelt hug, she made her way to Cid's tent, carefully drawing back the drape in the entrance. Peeking in and about, Kaioh glanced around to see if anyone else was in the tent. Seeing she was the only visitor, Kaioh made her way to the back, seeing Cid on his mat of thick blankets and the sort.

His teeth were firmly clamped onto a long tape of medical gauze, his feet pushed together to hold a small, clay bowl filled with a mixture of soothing potions. Unaware that he had a visitor, he nearly growled, pulling the gauze around his right arm, trying to tighten the wrapping with his teeth and left hand. Curses befitting of a sailor were present throughout the entire tent, and it made Kaioh raise a brow.

"...Have you always talked like that?" She asked quietly enough for just him to hear, almost timidly. Surprised, Cid wrenched his head around, making him wince. His chest burned. Glowering, he turned back around quickly. His goggles were off, and he apparently didn't want Kaioh to look at his bare face. He never responded either.

Frowning, Kaioh stepped forward 5 more paces. "Do you need some help with those wounds?" Cid scoffed. "They're just minor flesh wounds. I'm not broken." Why did he sound so irritable? And yet so quiet...?

Keeping her hands behind her back, she asked again. "Would you like some help? I think I could service you better with the bandages, than your mouth and left hand..."

Sighing, Cid looked down. He wondered if this girl could take a clue and leave with it if he gave her a better one... And also wondered how she'd react if he spat in her face that his manner of speaking was better than talking all... all... regal and wordy like herself. Deciding against the argument he foresaw if he opened his mouth, he just held out his right arm begrudgingly, his legs folded. Pursing her lips, Kaioh knelt down, and lightly held his arm. Instead of putting the bandages on, she quickly swept the loose binds off. With his head still down, Cid glanced out of the corner of his eyes, and watched carefully.

Flexing her fingers for a moment, Kaioh knelt in front of his arm, then glanced to him for a mere second. "Don't move." Plain and simple. With that said, she held her hands over his arm, bare centimeters away from the rough looking burn on his forearm. And nothing but a simple Cure spell was cast, dissolving away the wound as if it were never there.

Smiling at her work, she looked to him, and caught a glance at his face. Already, in Kaioh's opinion, his face was finely chiseled and handsome. But with the addition of his gorgeous eyes? ... ah. She knew he'd be very attractive later in life.

They were jade in color, peculiar to the normal emerald green color for an Al Bhed, his eyes were. At first glance, you couldn't tell, but... The swirls in his pupils also spun clock-wise, instead of counter-clockwise. Peculiar. Caught in a 5 second stare, Kaioh slightly flushed, and looked to the side, as did Cid. Ruffling his hair some, he mumbled, "...Thanks..." Kneading the fabric of her clothing, she replied with, "No worries... It's the least I could do for you. You -did- save me and all that..." Her voice was a sparse murmur. Adolescent timidity spread through her.

After getting a good look at her, without his goggles on, Cid realized... She was quite the looker herself. A soft structure, that skin tone, and honey n' melted sugar eyes, she was one he could stare at for a bit. Until, he realized she'd thanked him. "Oh... No problem... I couldn't've just left you there anyways... It's... Not my thing." He mumbled.

After trying to hold back a smile, Kaioh did that and more. Bursting into a small fit of giggles, she thought... _This won't be so bad at all. Him staying with us... I think this'll be a nice summer with him here..._

Little did she know, that he'd be staying longer than one summer. Much longer.

PAUSE

Typist: Ahh... Already, after three chapters, Kaioh and Cid are all grown up.

Cid: What? Already? Don't you think you're rushing things a bit?

Typist: Oh, no no no. This fiction is based on you and Kaioh as -adults-, silly. Why do you think this is rated M? .

Cid: ... o O; Perverted Git.

Typist: I'm not perverted! Simply a Romantist.

Cid: Cheap cover-up, if y'ask me.

Typist//Sucks on a perssimon.


End file.
